


HIT AND RUN丨盛装出席杀完就走

by orientus



Series: 猎人丨团酷丨盗贼与火红眼 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orientus/pseuds/orientus
Summary: 黑鲸号事件导致幻影旅团覆灭，团长库洛洛·鲁西鲁带着因被夺取能力而陷入昏迷不醒的罪魁祸首酷拉皮卡来到了假想新大陆。在偶遇了欧罗巴族少年后，他想到了摆脱猎人组织追杀的绝佳方法。（次要角色大量死亡预警！酷拉出场少预警！无脑酷拉吹预警！第一人称预警！）
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: 猎人丨团酷丨盗贼与火红眼 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545133
Kudos: 4





	1. 伊甸园

**Author's Note:**

> 你向少年描述另一个少年的容貌。  
你看着他的眼睛，里面盛满了璀璨的星河。那是你独自一人盛大的悼念仪式。

我在黑鲸号泊入后的一个星期度过了我的18岁生日。在我的国家，18岁是成年的标志，从那天开始，我开始在新大陆放肆享受成人的娱乐。遇到库洛洛是一个意外。在我打算进入烟花巷体验一番的时候碰见了十分俗套的剧情：彪形大汉欺侮迷路的女孩。大概是刻进血骨里的个人英雄主义在作祟，充上头的热血让我忘记了原本龌龊的打算，身体比头脑更快一步地冲上去制止了大汉的动作。  
反应过来的时候对方的拳头已经快落到我的脸上了。很幸运的是，我被救了。没错，我，纯血的欧罗巴族后裔、英雄主义刻进骨血的我，被一个斯文的西装男救了。  
他穿着剪裁得体的西装，突兀地闯进了巷子里，问我们——我、拳头停在我脸前的彪形大汉、还有地上衣衫不整的年轻女人——“最近的酒店……不对，住宿的地方在哪里？”在得到粗鲁的“啰嗦，没你的事滚到一边”的回答后，他一边说着“是这样啊”一边没有任何不悦表情地一拳揍飞了给出答案的人。

作为报答，得救的我和年轻女人（主要是那个女人）提出了请他喝酒。原本并没有报太大的希望他会同意，但是大概深藏不露的人总是会做些反套路的决定——他盯着我看了一会儿，竟然同意了。  
我带他们一起来到了“伊甸园”，我已经在这里厮混了近一个星期，这是新大陆最早一批探险者建成的酒吧，大概有几十年的历史了。他在进入之前看着铜制镀着“Paradise”的牌子意味不明地笑了一下。

我深以为然。诗人阿利盖利·但丁的将伊甸园置于炼狱山的顶点，单从修辞的角度而言，极度相似于假想新大陆之于黑暗大陆。在人类的祖先因偷吃禁果而犯下原罪，被上帝流放而失乐园，与之相应的，人类涉足黑暗大陆而带回“五大灾难”。  
“失乐园”的后续是“复乐园”，即经过末日审判之后的人类获得救赎，重新回归伊甸园。人类对黑暗大陆的此次探索能否获得同样童话般美好的结局，谁都不得而知——反正我并不抱太大希望。

年轻女人的目的很明显——这也是理所当然的，一个是容易热血冲上头的愣头小子，另一个是有着斯文外表和雷霆手段的优雅男人，任谁都会选择后者。  
果然，男人有着与外表极为相称的博学，同时武力值爆表，一段时间的交谈让年轻女人彻底沦为了他的粉丝，我百无聊赖地一口接着一口灌下啤酒，看着年轻女人对男人的博学展示恰当的崇拜，并且一再试图交换联系方式。愚蠢的的女人，我想。

那个人只是摩挲着巨大的玻璃杯，晶莹剔透的杯子里啤酒还在汩汩地冒泡。

“非常高兴认识你。”他对女人说，而后没有多久突然自报家门，“我叫库洛洛。”

我十分豪迈地灌下的一大口啤酒猝不及防喷了出来：“！”  
黑鲸号里那场发生在第二层和第三层的厮杀没有人没有听闻。最开始小范围屠杀只发生在了第五层和第四层，我和我的同伴为此心惊胆战了许久，直到屠杀转移到第三层后，身边的人才逐渐放下心来。那时开始有传闻说，这么多起屠杀的幕后黑手之一，是幻影旅团。  
看着这人斯斯文文的样子，联想到人们之间传说“幻影旅团全灭，猎人协会损失惨重”，我心有余悸地咽下了剩余的啤酒：大概是同名吧。

我胡乱擦了擦嘴边的酒水然后开始叫叫嚷嚷起来：  
“我可是欧罗巴族群的后裔！我的先人们可是发现了东大陆的先驱者，我的血液里流淌的即是属于勇者的血液！”  
我大力地锤着酒馆的小桌子，大声宣告着。这并没有引来侧目，因为这里人声鼎沸，鱼龙混杂，大家刚刚离开黑鲸号封闭的船舱不到一个月，他们都以为自己征服了黑暗大陆，各个都欢欣鼓舞，都急需酒精来庆贺首战告捷。女人莫名其妙地看了我一眼，满脸的嫌弃，但我不在乎。  
她嫌恶地擦掉了沾在臂膀间的酒水，对库洛洛说了声：“抱歉，我去一下洗手间。”起身离开了。我由衷地希望她再也不要回来。

库洛洛优雅地擦拭掉了桌面上混有我口水的啤酒，自始至终神态没有任何不适，这让一向没皮没脸的我不禁自惭形秽起来，几乎是结巴着转移了话题：“库洛洛先生，你是为什么来到黑暗大陆的呢？”

他叠起了餐巾，放到了一旁，期间他看了我一眼，然后把巨大的玻璃酒杯也推到了一边：“我是跟着一个熟人来的。要说起来，算是跟风吧。”  
回想起卡金帝国灰郭肉国王那场极具煽动性的、甚至搬出了尼特罗会长儿子比杨德·尼特罗的发言，我暗暗点头，毫不嫌弃地接过了他推过来的啤酒。

他支着下巴，像是思考什么样的看着吧台。我顺着他的视线看过去，并没有什么特别的，索然无味地收回视线，继续把注意力放在了眼前的啤酒上。  
可是很快也失去了兴趣。

“你不喝吗？”

他好像有着看穿人内心的魔力一样，瞬间洞悉了我的兴致阑珊，并且准确地提出疑问。

我双腿一蹬，整个人躺进了并不舒适的木椅里，感觉到肩胛骨被铬得生疼，又悻悻地直起腰来，学着他的样子，用双手支着下巴，把视线飘到了另一边：“……好无聊。”  
——学大人的样子好无聊：喝酒无聊，抽烟无聊，听着别人说大话然后哈哈大笑无聊，刻意接近看起来的风流的女人无聊，成天盘算着把谁拐上床更无聊。

我没有刻意絮絮叨叨，这些想法也只是在我的大脑里不断打转。可是他好像全部知悉了，伸手招来了酒侍：“两杯柳橙汁。”无视了酒侍看神经病的眼神，他颇认真地点了点头。  
我扑哧笑了：“你好有意思。”

“这一般是调情的开始。”他瞥了我一眼，似笑非笑。

我：“……”

两大杯柳橙汁被酒侍端了上来，我首当其冲接过了一杯大口喝了起来。当柳橙汁已经快见底的时候我才仰起头，大喊一声：“真爽！”我不是面对心上人的娇俏女儿，而是憧憬冒险的成年人，所以在他的注视下，我丝毫没有心理负担地凑到他脸边，故作玄虚：  
“这里，并不是黑暗大陆。”

女人没有回来，我有点高兴。看到他意外的表情，我更加洋洋得意起来，完全没有意识到，酒龄仅六天的我，在两杯冰啤的轰炸下，已经醉得天昏地暗不省人事。

“我刚收到了大学的入学认可，”那是一所世界闻名的顶级学府，“学习的能源动力。学校为了响应V5——哦不，现在是V6的号召，派遣了许多医学生、能源动力学生，我是唯一一个刚入学的新生。”  
“其他人都兴致昂扬。”  
“可是他们不会动动脑子吗？”我点了点自己的头，绕了个圈，又指向了库洛洛的头，“卡金帝国为什么在这个档口提出探索黑暗大陆？V5又为什么接纳卡金？刚什么刚登岸卡金就宣布了下一任国王，而有名有姓的王子、甚至现任国王都行踪不明？”  
“我们，”我张开怀抱，夸张地笼了一大圈，“都是附属品，陪着‘他们’走了个过场而已。”

他竟然笑了：“你可看得真透彻。那你为什么还要来呢？”

我郑重地盯着他，再一次重申：“我可是欧罗巴族群的后裔，我的先人们可是发现了东大陆的先驱者，我的血液里流淌的即是属于勇者的血液。即使前路是已知的陷阱，我们也会勇往直前。”

他突然静默了。其实他原本就不多话，只是每一句恰恰都能鞭辟入里罢了。可是他的静默仍然很诡异，像极了独行在夜色下的人突然失去了唯一的弯月与满天的星辰。

我喝完了剩下的柳橙汁，几乎要昏昏睡去。

“你很像一个人。”他突然说。

我已经趴倒了，他的话近乎左耳进右耳出，也没有力气提问“像谁？”

他只是在继续说着，不在乎作为唯一的听众的我不省人事：  
“我有过好多友人——这么说的话，如果被他们听到了肯定会被狠狠地嘲笑——我曾经和一个疯子魔术师有过一场不死不休的战斗，幸运的是，我赢了。但是很可惜，他没有死透，于是复活的他杀了我的两个朋友。他是第二个对我们造成威胁的人。”  
“我和剩下的朋友们追踪他，进入了黑鲸号。在追杀他的途中，遇见了第一个威胁到我们的人——对了，你长得很像他，我们都叫他锁链手。为了除掉魔术师，我们和王室黑帮分别达成了不同的交易。而为了除掉我们，魔术师和锁链手也达成了某笔交易。”  
“原本锁链手是不打算卷进来的，但是我们和王室的交易中包括了一件锁链手一直很在意的东西，很不巧地站在了他的敌对面。顺便一提，那件东西是一颗头颅。于是他和他所代表的猎人协会与魔术师再次合作了。”  
“我利用十四王子偷到了他的能力。那时候我还不知道这才是我们惨败的开始，不管从哪一方面来讲。”


	2. 命运

旅团一行人在黑鲸号上掀起的巨大波澜以全员陨落为终结（当然不包括揍敌客家的两位反骨仔），归于平静。从来不会细数有多少条人命断送在他们手上的蜘蛛，被怀抱恶意的魔术师与锁链手的联盟尽数屠戮，但并非一无所获：强弩之末的魔术师笑着化成一滩诡异的肉泥，而失去念能力的锁链手如愿走上了和他的童年挚友派罗一样的归途——为了达成和王室（四王子）的交易，库洛洛偷到了酷拉皮卡的能力（这不是唯一的方法，但在当时是最快的方法），并囚禁了他。

王位继承战战况胶着时14王子的保镖酷拉皮卡的意外失踪导致明面上的整体格局全部洗牌，看起来十一王子得知姐姐的死亡后心如死灰，十四王子不知踪迹，上位王子的角逐已至白热，四王子胜利在望。

当时所有人都是这么以为的，直到14王子的念兽出现。

那时库洛洛正在研究偷盗的新能力，加上他原本就没有过多关注第一层的硝烟，以是错过了最关键、也是最致命的一点；酷拉皮卡利用靠越近黑暗大陆越多的离奇事件将王位继承战的硝烟扩散至了整个第一、二、三层，胜出者生、败北者死，用更大的矛盾掩盖了蜘蛛的复仇和王子间的杀戮。蜘蛛与王室和黑帮缔结的盟约本就脆弱，被更大的利益驱使而崩坏简直理所当然。  
分开行动的蜘蛛被逐个出卖，加上揍敌客家的两位杀手在家族团宠的撒娇里不出意外地突然反水，蜘蛛被各个击破。  
简单来说，酷拉皮卡以必死的死局，将了蜘蛛一军。

库洛洛看着眼前醉的不省人事的少年，终于喝了口柳橙汁，他轻轻放下玻璃杯，还是不可避免地碰撞出清脆的声音。整个旅团的分崩离析是有预兆的：一开始是西索为了战斗加入旅团却被旅团束缚，然后是揍敌客家的两位杀手先生为了不同的目的先后入团；还有窝金的死亡带来的“复仇”而非“让锁链手补位”的想法。  
在那辆车里，库洛洛发现了锁链手令人意外的弱点；同时也是在那辆车行驶的过程里，旅团的弱点也被逐渐披露：

旅团的规定正在伴随着人员的更迭逐渐丧失约束力。

直到针对旅团的最大战争爆发，剩下的只有蜘蛛头领一个人了。

面前这位少年的形容很有意思——“有意思”意味着他成功吸引了库洛洛的注意。他在闲聊时无意说：“我感觉自己像一个被赋予了生命的人偶，按部就班地做着被设计好的事。”库洛洛看着他灌下一大口酒，等待着他给出解释，然后如库洛洛所愿地，少年给出了一大堆例证。  
库洛洛从来都是享受思考的，但这是他第一次倾听别人的思考。

“如果没有见到船上的室友死去，我就不会意识到自己是‘活着’的。”少年说，“于是我开始了关于‘活着的意义’的思考，好让我忘记，有一天我也会死去。”  
“这很奇怪，但确实给了我巨大的启示。”

库洛洛有节奏地敲着杯壁，叮叮，叮，他开始努力回想夺走他人生命时的感受。他认识的人中，有以战斗为乐的西索，在西索看来，杀人大概意味着兴致阑珊、失望至极；也有攫取生命作为报酬的杀手伊路米，在他看来，杀人大概意味着银行入账的提示音。  
那么他自己呢？对他而言，“人类”更像是许多玩偶——不同于西索的“玩偶（或者说’苹果’）”，库洛洛的“玩偶”有着更大范围的含义，即出了他所认可的之外所有人类。

年轻女人回来了，她看到昏睡过去的少年的第一反应是缠住库洛洛，用低哑性感的嗓音对他说：“我们先走吧。”  
这一点符合库洛洛对她的预期，接下来发生什么也完全在可控范围内。

这就是库洛洛的“玩偶”，至多倾注一瞬间的心血，等到自己无聊的时候完全可以抛之脑后。  
他挽起了女人的胳膊，看了一眼沉睡的少年，走出了伊甸园。


	3. 尘埃

当时有没有成功瞒天过海，我不清楚；但当醒来发现身边躺着一位金发少年的时候，我发现最终还是失败了。库洛洛·鲁西鲁，幻影旅团首领，并没有像传闻中那样和旅团一起陨落；而我，自己撞上了他编织的网，等意识到危险谋划逃生的时候已经无法逃脱了。

他在看书……或者说笔记本，我的苏醒没有让他分神片刻。那是一本酒红色的书册，精致的封面上印着一只手印，隐约能看见“盗贼的**”几个字。真是符合他身份的书册，我想，他是怎么伪造了自己的死亡，以至于连猎人协会都被瞒过去的，我也无从得知。

“你是一个值得交往的人。”他的嗓音低沉，像极了大提琴在低低地吟唱，如果我是女人，一定会被这句话迷得要死要活。但我不是，因此他的低语也变成了撒旦的低语。我自知无法逃脱死亡的归宿，对他的恭维自然也欢喜不起来。我只是一个刚刚成年一个月都不到的大学新生，在我刚刚开始学会思考活着的意义的时候，名为库洛洛·鲁西鲁的死神就举着一本血红色的书站在了我的面前，一边恭维我一边通知了我的死讯。我不是圣人，可以做到刀悬于颅顶而面不改色地计算；更不能用博大的胸怀做到视死如归且以德报怨。

“可是你还是会杀了我，就像杀死那个女人一样。”我坐了起来，讥讽道，“你不用在杀死猎物之前还留下几滴眼泪。”

他终于把视线从那本红册子上移到了我身上：“你这样更像他了。”他的脸上挂着似是而非的笑容，我怀疑是自己眼花了，因为那种微妙的笑容逐渐染上了沉痛，变成了一种近乎神性的悲悯。

是那个在我昏睡时躺在我身边的金发青年。欧罗巴族人最最明显的特点：近乎苍白的皮肤、金灿灿的头发和碧蓝的瞳孔。得归功于地理大发现，人种的混杂程度之复杂已经不能够被官方完全统计了，因此如今世界纯血的欧罗巴族人并不多见。如果不是金发青年一直昏迷，我简直会以为他和我一样是为数不多的纯血欧罗巴族人。

这也让“为什么一定是我”的疑问不再那么容易问得出口——当然是因为昏睡的青年。可是——“为什么是他？”  
我还是问了出来。既然我的命运已经注定，那么至少没有任何遗憾地离开。我从来都是一个好奇心旺盛的人，否则也不会在意识到和我喝酒的青年是一位穷凶极恶的被悬赏者后还继续作死地试探以至于最后无法逃脱。那句话怎么说来着——“要成为一个优秀的哲学家只有一个条件：葆有好奇心”——虽然“能源动力”与“哲学”相差的远远超过两个字符能表达的最大含义，但大家不是都说，“科学的尽头是哲学”吗？

他把手里的红皮书翻了个面，好让我看到内侧的内容。他翻开的左页是一个青年的照片，金色的头发、碧蓝的瞳孔、苍白的皮肤——  
我扭头看着床上的青年，眼里是不可思议：他果然是欧罗巴族人！

“你最好不要太激动，”他不以为然，收回了印着手印的红皮书，“他不是你的族人。但是，”说到这里，他恶趣味地停顿了一下，然后才接着说，“他跟你一样，是某个族群的遗孤。‘虚伪的人类社会——为了尘世间的伟大，将一切天堂的安乐稀释如空气’，你和他的结局正好都证明了这一点。”

我嗤之以鼻：“融合才会强大，不是吗？”

他竟然深以为然地点点头，然后用嘲弄之神的话语结束了我们的这节对话并开启了下一节对话：“确实，人们并不会为了避开可恶的邻里，而把房子造的可以移动；但是这样的人们却会为了某些事实上极不可测的事物费尽心思，难道不是很奇怪吗？”

天作证，虽然有人说“科学的尽头便是哲学”，但我确确实实只是一个新入学的动力学生。到底是因为什么让他产生了我可以和他平等对话的错觉呢？

值得庆幸的是他再一次看穿了我，看穿了我的殚精竭虑和惶惶不可终日，终于自顾自地把话题强行继续了下去：

“还记得在伊甸园里我向你介绍的锁链手吗？就是他。”他看向了沉睡中的人。我顺着他的目光看过去，瘦弱、苍白，和我如出一辙的脸，像是照了一面通往异世界的镜子。真难想象他就是第一个对幻影旅团产生威胁的人。

“对他而言，他孤注一掷的复仇如同赫拉克勒斯的十二个艰巨的任务，砍掉了一个蛇头后就会出现另一个。他也没有一个叫做伊俄拉斯的朋友红火的烙铁烫焦九头蛇的脖子根——当然并不是他没有，而是他固执地和他们划清了界限。”

我对此表示了理解，咯咯笑了：“如果我的仇人是像你一样穷凶极恶的歹徒，我也不会让我的友人为我冒险。”我加重了“友人”的读音，这是来自我们在伊甸园的对话——或者说他单方面的诉说。

他对我的恶语相向展示了极大的宽容，对我的笑表示出来恰当的困惑，但这点小小的情绪都没有阻止他的继续诉说：“在黑鲸号上，面临抉择的时候他犹豫了，然后选择了保护小王子——如果他选另一个选项的话，完全可以活着获得同样的结果——当然那样的话前者就会代替他死去。”  
他露出了极度天真且困惑的表情，然后用希伯来语问我：“‘发光在天堂，普照在地上’吗？”

我并不信仰宗教，自知没有反驳的资格，但是做不到对他的话安之若素——这个人不嘲讽会死吗？于是我冷冷笑了：“你不能指望拥有和锁链手一样道德标准的我赞同你的诡辩。”

他认真地反驳了“道德标准”这一说法，如果不是过去十几年我一直在坚守着被他贬如弃履的“道德标准”，简直就要被他的诡辩说服了。我终于发现，我们拥有两套完全不同的世界观，在他看来，人并不是人，我们完全在鸡同鸭讲。如果说之前还隐约抱着幸存的希望，对话之后的我彻底放弃了求生的想法。

放弃了求生欲之后，我开始肆无忌惮地到处踩雷。

“既然‘锁链手’是你的仇人，那为什么在你的朋友们去世之后带走了他？”我坐回了床上，近距离打量着那张和我几乎如出一辙的脸，我的视线被他颈间的某些印记吸引了——但是却完全没有停止对这位可恶的强盗的讥讽——“或者说，偷走了他？”  
我大概猜到了这位锁链手的身份，这更加深了我对强盗的厌恶：“他的善良的硬心肠，拯救了想要拯救的，覆灭了想要的覆灭的，结束了原本应该结束的——如果没有你，他的身体会归于土地、灵魂会归于天上。”  
“你知道吗？你让我想到了跳梁小丑。”我知道他不是，但是愤怒和恐惧让我的语言脱离了大脑的掌控——我在刻意挑衅他：“你没有想到会有这样一个人，信奉的准则与你截然相反、甚至是你所鄙弃的，但是他用自己为代价赢了你——胜你半子依然是胜！于是你不能接受、甚至、甚至——”接下来的话是即使我处于震怒依然潜意识拒绝说出口的，有可能是因为我们有着一样的脸，或者仅仅是出于下意识拒绝承认这样的事实。

他似乎听进了我的言语。他在思考，思考中的他一点也不像丧心病狂的强盗；反而像极了某位思索着的学者。他没有否认我疯狂的结论，只是在自顾自地思考。

然后他开始了描述。

“我们有着一套准则，这些准则保证‘旅团’本身能永久存在。但是他的出现带来了这些准则的漏洞——不，并不是他带来的。这些漏洞原本就存在，只是之前我们都没有发现。”  
他终于合起了他的书。他坐了下来，“在锁链手之前，魔术师的加入是这些准则第一次被蔑视。不过很可惜，当时我们都没有发现。”他重重叹了一口气，而后笑了，“‘唯变化永恒不变’，不是吗？”

我听着他意味不明的话语，逐渐冷静下来。“明辨是非并不能进退合宜，”我学着他的语气，挖苦道，“就算当时你们知道了，并不意味着可以完全规避，不是吗？”

他像抓获了至宝的孩童一般炫耀：“这次你错了。曾经有位预言师说过，预言不是为了往生者，而是告慰生者；所以无关‘规避’，而是‘选择’。”  
“我没有思考过‘活着的意义’，托你的福，我开始意识到‘活着’是针对‘死亡’而存在的——”

“不用谢。”我毫不客气地打断了他的喋喋不休。

他没有丝毫生气地继续：“而最初‘死亡’的概念，也是锁链手带给我们的。这一次他只是联合魔术师盛装出席，为我们重演了一次而已。”

他站了起来，打开了不知何时消失不见的红皮书，这次我终于看清了封面上的字眼——“盗贼的极意”。

“你说的没错，我偷走了他。”他供认不讳，“他是猎人协会‘十二支’中的一员，偷走他着实费了很大力气，后续的追踪处理起来更麻烦。”

“所以你找到了我？”我早就预见了注定死亡的结局，但和他所说的不同，我没有“选择”的权利。他点头，然后极富人道主义地补充道：“为了让你看起来和他一样，我不会对你使用太残忍的手段。你可以放心。”

我**谢谢你全家哟。当然这句话我没有说出来，因为不符合我所接受的教育。“最后一个问题，”我重复了曾经提问过的问题，“为什么是他？”

他罕见地露出了难办的神情：“我不是很想再解释一遍。”

我笑得放肆，作为放弃了求生欲的人也不想再过多纠结于这一个问题了。我会死去，以一个名声显赫的人的身份死去，再被他的同伙发现，借以藏匿这个人和他的宿敌的真实行踪。  
多么戏剧性。

神亲自将摩西埋葬在摩押地、伯毗珥对面的谷中，只是到今日没有人知道他的坟墓。


End file.
